Medea
Medea is a character of HTFF. Bio Medea is a violet red porcupine who appears likes to use dark magic for her daily stuff. Her quills appear to be her hair with a ponytail and a hairclip that resembles a skull. She also wears ghost shaped necklace(or skull shaped sometimes). Medea is a teenager witch who always using dark magic for her daily basis and other stuff. Medea is a bit snobbish person and always proud of herself about the dark magic she used. She might be rude sometimes but she enjoys some playful stuff and a bit friendly towards others, if she wanted to. She really enjoyed using dark magics but do awares of the dangers of it. She lives inside the cave so she can uses them without someone interrupting it. She always finds some "dark" stuff to make the magic, mostly animal skeleton, blood and flesh. If she found something which is not feral animals(Tree Friends), this might make her magic even stronger. She also mostly uses fire if she lacks of some stuff. Medea is kinda not a good person and also not a bad person. If someone needs some help from her with the dark magic, she do agrees to help them out but must paid with "something" to complete the spell or magic. She even accept if someone ask her to do something bad, don't know what will happened next and need to be more careful to use it. One bad move might brings the bad curse. She warns someone if they wanted to use her magic or both of them will get the side effect. She might ignores any warning in the creation of spells or magic and also might overdo the magic. Episodes Starring roles *How Do You Love Me Now *Need Some Body *Reads Lead to Doom *Dead Over Heels Featuring roles *Be a Doll *Fangs a Lot *Dying To Know *Teddy or Not *The Darkest Bite Appearances TBA Deaths #Need Some Body - Soul sucked out. #Fangs a Lot - Melted by the sun after turning into a vampire. Injuries #How Do You Love Me Now - Coughs out blood, vomits and felt dizzy because of the spell's side effect. #Reads Lead to Doom - Foot almost sliced off. #Dead Over Heels - Blasted by reviving spell, later crash landed into the ground with her broom. #Dying To Know - Turned into a living skeleton by a spell. Kill counts *Dolly - 1 ("How Do You Love Me Now") *Zet - 1 ("How Do You Love Me Now") *Lovely - 1 ("How Do You Love Me Now") *Oscar - 1 ("Need Some Body") *Doe - 1 ("Be a Doll") *Toothy - 1 ("Fangs a Lot") *Graves - 2 ("Reads Lead to Doom", "Dead Over Heels") *Double A - 1 ("Dead Over Heels") *Puffy - 1 ("Dead Over Heels") *Fuddles - 1 ("Dead Over Heels") *Generic Tree Friends - 1+ ("Reads Lead to Doom") Trivia *Medea originally was adopted from Sugar's adoption blog and later teased on Deviantart. *Her name is actually the name of a known sorceress or a witch from Greek mythology, who is also named Medea. *Medea's fire is mostly in purple or pink color instead of red. This might because of her dark magic. *Medea can interacts with something from underworld(mostly ghosts) and might accidentally summoned them if something went wrong. *Medea mostly stays inside her cave instead of going outside of it, but so seems do wanted to go outside for something. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Red Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Porcupines Category:Rodents Category:Teenage Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Adopted Category:Characters with hair Category:Halloween Characters